L'enfant cerfvolant
by Caointeach
Summary: S-G, TH. "Chaque jour il est là, assis sur ce banc. Il ne parlait pas, il était là, c'est tout. Qui est-il?"


**Disclaimer:** Les TH sont à eux-mêmes et la chanson "L'enfant cerf-volant" est à Nolwenn Leroy.

**L'enfant cerf-volant.**

_Faut le voir  
Assis sur un banc  
Sur le trottoir  
Attendre le vent  
Qui a coupé le filament  
Qui le retenait à sa vie d' avant_

Chaque jour il est là. Dans ce parc, assis sur ce banc, seul. Il ne bouge jamais, ni le jour ni la nuit, il ne quitte jamais ce banc, si bien que j'ai fini par avoir l'impression qu'il lui appartenait. Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait là, il ne parle à personne et ne répond à aucune question. Si bien que plus personne ne lui parle. D'ailleurs, il est là depuis tellement longtemps que plus personne ne fait attention à lui. Les gens passent devant lui sans le voir ; personne non plus ne s'assied à côté de lui. Et lui ne fait attention à personne. On dirait juste qu'il attend. Quoi ? Ca, lui seul le sait.

_Il dort dehors  
Il pleure dedans  
Il dit qu 'ailleurs  
Rien ne l' attend  
L' enfant cerf-volant_

La première fois que je l'ai vu, la première chose qui m'a marquée, c'était la tristesse inscrite sur son visage. Il est passé devant moi, sans sembler remarquer ma présence, et s'est assis sur le banc. C'était il y a si longtemps que je ne saurais plus dire quand. En tout cas, depuis ce jour, il n'a plus bougé. Il n'a plus rien fait, juste croisé ses mains sur ses genoux et baissé la tête, comme un enfant que l'on aurait grondé. Pourtant, il n'est pas si petit, il a bien vingt ans. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais ça devait être grave.

_Il voulait les nuages  
Il est seul enfin  
Mais que sera demain_

Je me rappelle juste que, la première fois qu'il s'est assis, il a levé les yeux vers le ciel, longtemps, puis il l'a rebaissée. Et ne l'a plus relevée. Comme si l'espoir avait déserté son esprit. Il reste assis, sous la neige, sous la pluie, sous le soleil et on dirait que ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues qui ne couleront jamais. Il n'y a que quand le vent souffle qu'il sourit. Comme s'il espérait qu'il allait l'emporter…

_Des parents  
Comme il y en a tant  
La bride au cœur  
Ni fous ni méchants  
Eux aussi  
Ils ont eu quinze ans  
A quoi bon le dire  
Ils n' ont plus d' âge  
Maintenant_

C'est quand même bizarre qu'il reste seul comme ça. Je me demande où est sa famille, parce qu'il doit en avoir une, non ? Elle doit s'inquiéter, ses parents au moins. Bon, les parents ne sont pas parfaits, mais ils sont censées s'inquiéter quand leurs enfants disparaissent, non ? Ou alors, c'est à cause d'eux qu'il est ici…Peut-être qu'ils lui ont fait quelque chose ? Si jamais il se décidait à reparler, je pourrais lui demander ce qui lui est arrivé, peut-être aussi que je pourrais l'aider, qui sait ?

_Ils se demandent  
A chaque instant  
S' il dort dehors  
S' il pleure dedans  
L' enfant cerf-volant_

Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui peut arriver à quelqu'un pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état. Moi, même quand je suis très triste je ne dégage pas autant de désespoir. On a vraiment l'impression en le regardant qu'il est au bord du gouffre et qu'il suffirait d'un courant d'air pour le faire tomber. D'un simple souffle de vent…

_Il voulait les nuages  
Il est seul enfin  
Mais que sera demain_

Parfois j'ai l'impression que certaines personnes le connaissent. Des gens le regardent, font un pas vers lui, se mordent la lèvre et finalement se retournent sans lui avoir parlé. En tout cas, moi, je ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

_Où vont-ils?  
Au bout d' un rêve  
Que désirent-ils?  
Que le vent les élève  
Ils n' ont pas le temps  
Pas le temps  
D' attendre longtemps  
Ce moment d' égarement_

J'ai quand même vaguement l'impression de l'avoir entraperçu…Peut-être à la télé ? Je ne sais plus. Mais ça m'importe peu. J'ai juste envie d'aller lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix. En plus il doit avoir froid, le pauvre. Il neige et il n'a qu'un T-Shirt beaucoup trop grand sur le dos. Il pourrait quand même aller se chercher une veste…Soudain, un brusque souffle de vent souffla et moi, j'écarquillai les yeux. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai eu l'impression que sont corps devenait trouble, comme s'il allait disparaître. Pourtant, il était toujours là, toujours aussi beau, si immobile et surtout, si triste. J'ai dû rêver…

_Il voulait les nuages  
Il est seul enfin  
Mais que sera demain_

Peut-être qu'un jour il va finir par se rendre compte que je l'observe et que ce sera lui qui viendra vers moi ? Peut-être qu'alors j'aurai enfin les réponses à mes questions ? Peut-être, s'il reste là. D'ailleurs, je me demande combien de temps il va encore rester…Peut-être qu'il est là pour l'éternité ?

_Il voulait les nuages  
Il attend le vent  
L' enfant cerf volant._

- Camille ? Tu viens ?

Oh, ma grand-mère. Apparemment c'est l'heure. J'aime beaucoup ma grand-mère, elle est très gentille, elle me fait toujours rire, même quand je pleure. Peut-être qu'elle pourra le faire rire lui aussi ?

- Oui, j'arrive ! Dis, Mamie, on pourra revenir demain ?

Elle me regarda, un peu surprise. Normal, après tout ça fait une semaine que je lui demande de venir, même s'il fait froid.

- D'accord, si tu veux, répondit-elle.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et mis ma main dans la sienne. Je partis avec elle sans me retourner.

_Il attend le vent  
L' enfant cerf-volant_

Parce que je sais que demain, lorsque je reviendrai, il sera toujours là. Assis sur son banc, ses étranges cheveux en forme de dreads volant au grés du vent, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et la tête baissée. Je sais aussi qu'il ne parlera toujours pas et qu'il ne pleurera pas non plus. Il aura juste ce même air perdu sur son visage. L'air d'un enfant perdu dans le monde des adultes. Un enfant que le destin aurait abandonné.


End file.
